


Silver Memories

by Talashar



Category: Myst Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talashar/pseuds/Talashar
Summary: A young Yeesha regrets the past.





	Silver Memories

It was early morning, and Yeesha stood near the window, looking out at the faint orange glow of the lake. She knew from the old descriptions that the light of the algae had once been stronger, like the sun of an Age that faced the sky, but when D’ni had died the light had died with it. “But the deceiver flails in the light,” she said quietly. No one knew more about deception than she.

As was his custom, Calam would be out scavenging for books, for kortee’nea, kormahntee, korvahkhtee. Despite her grandfather’s best efforts to destroy and her father’s best efforts to rebuild, there was still so much left to discover. At times, caught up in her work, she could almost forget her past life, when in her pride she had betrayed her family. She had been a monster, and her gorge rose at the thought. She had not eaten yet today – she ate little, denying herself the pleasures she did not deserve.

But after a moment she left the house she had stolen, winding her way through the streets of the city, down towards the docks. When she had first come to the cavern she had conversed with a tredfish, perhaps half-mad from loneliness, perhaps thinking of a story Nanna had told her a long time ago, about a fisherman whose catch had offered him whatever wish he desired.

“Do not seek comfort in your books,” she said to herself. The words of the Watcher came easily to her. Mother had given such importance to the Words, and even her dear father, who had denied the spirits of Serenia and the phantoms of Aspermere though they had appeared before his very face. But it was only much later that Yeesha realized how they spoke of her family, and of the past and future of D’ni.

She did not feel like writing today, even though yesterday she and Calam had made great progress on Hevel. So she took off her boots and dangled her bare feet in the water, enjoying the coolness on her sore toes. But even this was too good for her, and so she stood again, and crammed her feet back into the boots, and set out to find Calam. To help him, that great and wise man who had survived the Fall by a miracle, only to return now and lay the foundation to make D’ni greater than it had ever been before, that was the only way she could find redemption. “A grower to restore the least.”

She hoped, hoped so very much, that it had been Calam the prophet had spoken of, and not Yeesha.

She would never forgive herself if she had killed the grower.


End file.
